Three Thirteen
Game Type: Rummy, Melding & Draw and Discard Origin: United States of America Players and cards: For 2 players: need 1 deck of playing cards or for 3-4 players: need 2 decks of playing cards Note: There are 11 rounds in Three Thirteen. Rules in (Three Thirteen): The first dealer is chosen at random and the turn to deal passes to the left - hoping on the partners' choice - after each round. In the 1st round: 3 cards are given to each player, in the 2nd round: 4 cards are dealt & up to the 11th round: 13 cards are dealt. The remaining cards are placed facedown on the table, which move as a stockpile. The top card of the stock is turn as faceup beside the stock to begin the discard pile. Objective: The object in Three Thirteen is to make by all the cards into one's hand into various combinations. There are both of these types of combinations are allowing in this game: * A set of 3 or 4 cards of the same rank. After playing with higher than 1 deck, sets are allowed to hold the same cards, for example: 3 of these fours with both of them that are on the suit of hearts. * A run of 3 or more of these consecutive cards of the same suit: aces are low & kings are high. Combinations must be hold of 3 or more cards. Players can't count the same card as piece of more than one combination. In Three Thirteen: Players can't allow to arrange of cards by adding them to the others' sets or runs. Combinations must be made from players' hands, and any cards not held are counted as penalty cards. Wild in (Three Thirteen): A wild card is named for all rounds. it's the card to the same to the number of cards are dealt. Wild cards must act in place of any other card in making a sequence. Here's a list of wild cards by round: Round 1 - Threes, Round 2 - Fours, Round 3 - Fives, Round 4 - Sixes, Round 5 - Sevens, Round 6 - Eights, Round 7 - Nines, Round 8 - Tens, Round 9 - Jacks, Round 10 - Queens and Round 11 - Kings. Play in (Three Thirteen): The player to the dealer's left to begin the round, the partners must taking turns to play the role of the dealer. A turn to begin with drawing card: either need to be the top card of the facedown stock or the top card of the discard pile - and discard that card on top of the discard pile. Going Out in (Three Thirteen): Players must select to go out at after their turn, after taking the top card of the pile, they're able to arrange by all the cards in their hand aside from one into separate sets, and discard a card. After discarding players are all out, all of the other players is allow to one more turn. After the turn to play comes back to you, the round is over and the scores are added. Scoring System in (Three Thirteen): At the end of the round, all players must arrange their hand into sets and runs. Cards that can't hold in a set or run are examined as penalty points against the holder. The point system to see the following rules: Ace - 1 point, 2 - 2 points, 3 - points, 4 - 4 points, 5 - 5 points, 6 - 6 points, 7 - 7 points, 8 - 8 points, 9 - 9 points, 10 - 10 points, Jack - 10 points, Queen - 10 points and King - 10 points. The scores are collected from round to round, and who has the lowest score at the end of the game is the winner. Font: GillSans Font style: Bold Size: 9 No. of Pages: 2 Kristenplati 195-1.jpg Demi rose.jpg Demi rose 1.jpg Jessica lowndes.jpg Dillon fitzgerald.png Laura marano.jpg Minka_kelly.jpg Raquel castro.jpg Raquel castro 1.jpg Maggie geha.jpg Maggie geha 1.jpg PARIS SMITH.jpg Dylan sprouse.jpg allison williams.jpg allison williams 1.jpg allison williams 2.jpg allison williams 3.jpg allison williams 4.jpg allison williams 5.jpg allison williams 6.jpg allison williams 7.jpg allison williams 8.jpg allison williams 9.jpg allison williams 10.jpg allison williams 11.jpg allison williams 12.jpg candace cameron.png carly steel.jpg carly steel 1.jpg violett beane.jpg violett beane 1.jpg violett beane 2.jpg lyndsy fonseca.jpg lyndsy fonseca 1.jpg Category:Rummy Games Category:Card Games from the United States of America Category:Multiplayer Games Category:One Deck of Playing Cards for Card Games Category:Two Decks of Playing Cards for Card Games Category:Wild Cards Category:Melding Games Category:Draw and Discard Games Category:Scoring for Card Games